La malédiction
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Jack a un petit pb technique


La malédiction

**Auteur :** Nanoo

**E-mail** : bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date** : Mars 2007  
**Saison **: 7

**Genre :** le coup de la panne, on vous l'a déjà fait ?

**Rating :** NC-15 pour situation sexuelle explicite

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à eux, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de lecteurs.

**Dédicace :** A ma BB qui se révèle être un excellent soutien, et pour l'amitié que l'on se porte.

**Note :** Merci Mondaye de me fouetter pour me faire réagir quand j'en ai besoin. Fic écrite pour participer à un challenge.

**Mot imposés du challenge (http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/) :**

"Bisounours" "Rantanplan"  
"Que la force soit avec vous/toi" "Sarah Connor"  
"Et voici les barbapapas" "Tournicoti-tournicota "  
"Vers l'infini et au-delà" "poupoudidou"

C'est pas vrai ! Pas CA !! Pas MAINTENANT !!! On est vraiment maudits… je suis maudit, c'est pas possible autrement, en plus de 30 ans de pratique, jamais la moindre petite baisse de « moral », jamais eu à se plaindre, et aujourd'hui, bien entendu… rien, patate, que dalle, nada, le néant, que d'chi, le vide sidéral, bref pas la moindre petite réaction. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?? Pourquoi CE soir ???

Tout avait si bien commencé, une soirée à quatre, rien que SG1, des plats chinois, de l'alcool, un dvd, la soirée s'annonçait délicieuse… On a tous bu un p'tit coup de trop (sauf Teal'c bien entendu). Daniel, toujours aussi résistant à l'alcool était tombé dans les vapes après les deux verres de vin à table… comme d'habitude ! Teal'c l'avait donc ramené chez lui, ce qui nous avait fait une bonne excuse à Sam et moi pour rester ensemble, sous prétexte de ranger un peu avant d'aller se coucher chacun chez soi… bien entendu.

Seulement voilà, cette fois on s'en était pris une bonne, les mélanges avaient fait beaucoup de mal ! Et puis la semaine avait vraiment été crevante, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça au départ que Daniel avait insisté pour que l'on passe la soirée ensemble, pépère tous les quatre… enfin il me semble… je ne sais plus… la téquila est passée par là depuis.

Je ne me rapelle plus comment tout a basculé mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai en ce moment même, une femme et pas n'importe laquelle, Sam, MA Sam qui s'active sous moi, sur la table de ma cuisine, que ça fait un bon moment que je ne contrôle plus rien, ses mains, ma langue, ses yeux criants de désir, ma bouche… rien. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais encore pour penser alors qu'elle me titille le lobe de l'oreille… ah, non, autant pour moi, là on vient de passer au stade où elle me dit des choses cochonnes à l'oreille.

Bon dieu, mais faites-la taire, il faut que je me concentre là, parce qu'elle va pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il y a un léger problème technique à ce rythme. Je lui reprends sauvagement la bouche, elle gémit sous cet assaut, je lui bloque les mains dans les miennes, c'est bon, je la contrôle, maintenant occupons nous de l'asticot rantanplan. Allez mini-Jack, que la force soit avec toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ton ramollo! Grossis, durcis, étires-toi vers l'infini et au-delà ! Enfin peut être pas mais tu as saisi l'idée générale !

Me voilà qui parle à mon sexe maintenant, pire encore, qui le supplie intérieurement, il faut vraiment que j'en tienne une bonne ! Maudit soit l'alcool, autant en début de soirée il avait bien aidé, à décontracter la p'tite majorette qui… qui s'est libérée de mon emprise et qui me déboutonne ma chemise…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, ça va pas bien ou quoi ! Et hop retournement de situation, Jack O'Neill tu es un maître, le coup des bisous dans le cou agrémenté d'habiles jeux de langue bien placés et de souffles derrière l'oreille les a toujours toutes fait craquer !

Ouais, 'fin n'empêche que le « maître » à une virilité équivalente à celle d'un bisounours à l'heure qu'il est, donc va peut être falloir attendre un peu mon p'tit gars pour faire la danse de la victoire. Et quelle danse, si effectivement, comme par magie, « poupoupidou », le p'tit soldat se mettait au garde à vous, le corps à corps qui s'en suivrait promettait d'être mémorable.

Bon dieu, Sam, La Sam dont je rêve depuis si longtemps, elle est là, offerte à moi, vibrante de désir, enfiévrée par mes attouchements, frissonnante au moindre de nos contacts, les yeux enflammés, elle me dévore littéralement… un rêve concrétisé… et là, quoi ??? Je bloque, paralysé !

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle me surprend et tente de basculer au dessus de moi, seulement ses gestes rendus maladroits par l'ivresse, nous propulsent lamentablement au sol. La chute brutale contre le carrelage me sonne quelques instants, mais elle n'a rien perdu de son ardeur, forcément je lui ai servi de piste d'atterrissage, elle n'a pas dû se faire bien mal. Maudit, je suis maudit !

Elle en a bien sûr profité pour en finir avec mes boutons de chemise et me gratifie de douces attaques de sa bouche sur mon torse. Hummmm sa langue qui se promène sur ma poitrine, ses doigts fins et délicats qui s'attardent dans mes cheveux, son parfum si envoûtant qui éveille toutes mes sensations… Toutes ??? YES !!! TOUTES mes sensations, enfin, VICTOIRE, petit colonel au rapport mon major !

Libéré de l'angoisse de la panne, je peux enfin me laisser aller et m'investir complètement dans notre échange corporel. Je la fais rouler sous moi, et d'une incitation furtive de la main, lui fait croiser les jambes autour de mon bassin. Je l'entends gémir au contact de nos sexes à travers les vêtements qui nous entravent encore. D'un coup de rein habile et surtout très efficace, je me relève en l'emportant avec moi. Nos bouches se soudent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser affamé, tandis que d'un pas incertain je commence à me diriger vers le canapé.

J'aurais bien envisagé la chambre mais dans notre état, j'ai jugé les escaliers un poil trop risqués. Au moment où je la dépose délicatement sur le divan et appuie toute la force de mon désir contre son entrejambe, je la sens se figer brutalement. Je relève alors la tête, m'aperçoit qu'elle est soudainement devenue très pâle et l'interroge d'un regard. L'œil vitreux, elle me regarde d'un air paniqué. D'une voix qui n'annonce vraiment rien de bon, elle me dit :

- Ca fait tounicoti-tournicota dans mon estomac

C'est pas vrai ! Pas CA !! Pas MAINTENANT !!! On est vraiment maudits… Elle me repousse vivement. Dans un réflexe de pure auto-préservation, je me recule précipitament, elle en profite pour s'échapper du peu d'emprise que j'avais encore sur elle et fonce en direction des toilettes. J'entend un bruit très caractéristique de régurgitation et ne peux m'empêcher de me lamenter :

Et voici les Barbapapas ! C'est bien ma veine…

Aussitôt, toutes mes envies sont coupées, et de toute façon, même si je n'étais pas revenu à l'étape qui me désespérait encore quelques minutes plus tôt… Sam n'était plus capable de faire l'amour ce soir ! En gentleman, bourré certes, mais gentleman tout de même, je vais m'inquiéter de son état, la sort des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Elle est a moitié inconsciente. Je lui passe un gant de toilette humide sur le visage et la couche sur mon lit. En deux secondes, elle perd tout sens de la réalité et tombe comme une masse dans un sommeil lourd.

Je redescends, la queue entre les jambes, et c'est le cas de le dire, au salon. Si je n'étais pas déjà soul, je me serais bien pris une cuite, après une pareille déconvenue. Jamais une soirée en charmante compagnie n'avait été si désastreuse, même ma première fois avait été plus réussie, et pourtant elle n'avait vraiment rien de glorieux… ça c'est sûr.

D'humeur plus que maussade je m'installe dans le dit canapé où quelques minutes auparavant la soirée s'annonçait sous de très bons auspices. J'empoigne d'un geste vif la télécommande et allume la télévision. Une énième rediffusion de Terminator, génial ! Au comble du dépit, je zappe sur quelques chaînes avant de me rabattre sur ce programme. Je me maudissais, nous maudissais, mais encore plus, j'avais des pensées haineuses envers l'archéologue qui me sert de coéquipier, sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mes dernières pensées avant de tomber à mon tour dans un sommeil d'ivrogne sont : « moi aussi je jouerai bien à Sarah Connor avec Daniel »

THE END !


End file.
